


Whole Other Side

by orphan_account



Series: Vulnerable [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Hidden Relationship, OOC, Smut, Undercover, cuz thats literally what the storys about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho and Jane have to go undercover in a rich hotel as 'partners' for a case. Only that will probably provoke and reveal their already made relationship. Who knew about their other sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry if the smut is bad, I don't have much experience. Hope you enjoy. (I really like making Jane overpower Cho, kinda goes with their personalities)

Lisbon sighed. She hated making her best agent tag along with the most annoying consultant in the world. But uncomplaining seemed to be written into the code of Cho's system, and he genuinely seemed to get along with Jane.

Unless, you know, the consultant is bribing him. Which probably doesn't work. The Korean agent is so silent; Lisbon wouldn't get a word out of him even through Chinese water thingy that drops water on your forehead for, like, forever. Not that she wanted to use it.

Bosco is really fucking annoying with his Jane conspiracy theories. 'He's going to mess this up!' Seriously, everyone in Lisbon's team -minus Jane- wanted to shoot him. Even Hightower.

There was a laugh from their bullpen and she stepped out of her office. And remembered the closed case pizza. Rigsby, Grace, Cho, and Jane were gathered around his sofa while he told a crazy story about the circus he and his father traveled with.

"...and she dragged me up there, told me, 'don't look down!' And pushed me!" His hands were moving wildly, adding to the affect.


End file.
